The VampireSlayer
by PalmaLeggera
Summary: It was an accident. She'd hadn't meant to let it happen. But she hadn't wanted to die. And now, the only person who understands, who can help her, is the last person on Earth who ever would. Spuffy! Vamp Buffy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Buffy or Angel. This story is not for profit. So please don't sue._**

**_Okay, if you read one of my other stories, you know how I work. The more Reviews I get, that faster I publish. Though the fastest I will do is one chapter a day. So if you want that, Review! I like all kinds of reviews except flames that don't explain why they are flames. Don't just say, "It's stupid" tell me why so I can fix it. I really appreciate any ideas you have on this story as far as where you'd like to see it go, as it is a work and progress. So review, tell me what you want to see, and enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter One.

He never liked cages. Angrily he paced, back and forth back and forth along the entrance to the small, white room he was in. Talk about taking a vamp out of its natural habitat. The bright white walls, ceiling, floor and bright florescent lights were nearly blinding him, and simultaneously fueling his rage. He hated being caged. Not to mention he was bloody starving. He hadn't thought to eat anything before he went in search of the Slayer that night. He'd been planning on killing him his third Slayer, not being captured and thrown in a cell.

He stopped pacing, raising his hand to the barrier that kept him caged slowly. If only he could touch it without being electrocuted. If only he could get through it, find a way to break through it, get it put down, something that could release him from this…a horn blasted somewhere and he nearly leapt out of his skin. Lowering his hand he swore angrily. They probably had cameras watching him, laughing at the jumpy vampire. He'd rip all their throats out, just as soon as he escaped. He was going to bathe in their blood.

Just as his stomach clenched in hunger at the wonderful picture his mind was painting it, a small tile in the ceiling opened and a clear plastic bag slipped out, landing on the white floor with a satisfying _plop._ He nearly moaned in relief. He knew that smell anywhere. He moved toward it, snatched it up, tore it open with his teeth and was about to swallow when he heard, "Don't!"

He stopped, frowning, and lowered the bag, looking around. "'Lo" he asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It's drugged," the voice informed him. Spike swore again, clenching his jaw in anger as he held the bag that would wane his hunger in his hand.

"Uh-huh" he spoke, glaring at the offending poison. "And who are you, mate?"

The eerie sound of laughter rang around him, not a happy laugh, but a pathetic laugh as the voice answered, "I'm a rat. I'm a lab rat – like the others." Great. Another deranged vampire. He was beginning to think Dru wasn't all that special in her craziness as he'd once thought. Then the other vampire added, in a whisper, "They're gonna kill us, you know."

"And how are _they _going to do that?" He demanded, finally locating where the sound was coming from. Must be in the cell to his left.

"They starve you. And when you're ready to bite your own arm, they shoot out one of those packets. You drink, and the next thing you know…you're gone. That's when they do the experiments."

Experiments! He wasn't a bleeding experiment! There was no way in hell he was going to let someone prod and poke his insides to see what they could find. He wasn't a…lab rat! He had to find a way out! But, the damn box was indestructible. Whoever had built the prisons and known exactly what type of creatures was going to be held in them. Which raised the question. "And _they_ are…the government? Nazis? A major cosmetics company?"

"Who cares?" the other vampire laughed pitifully again. "All I know is, one minute I'm running from the Slayer, and the next thing, I'm here."

"The Slayer!" Spike growled. "I knew it! I bloody knew it!" He barely resisted the temptation to slam his fist into the wall in anger. The bloody bitch had handed him off to be experimented on. "I always worried what would happen if the bitch got some funding." He was going to kill her, rip her to bloody pieces. No! He was going to drain her dry, relish in the feel of her body going limp under him, her eyes flashing with fear before slowly ebbing way until they were lifeless portals to her empty soul. He was going to…

There was a ruckus starting up, distracting him from his thoughts of revenge. Somewhere down the line of long cells he imagined in his mind, demons were causing quite the fuss. "What's that?" he asked, moving closer to the barrier. Try as he might, he couldn't see anything beyond a few feet to the left of his cage, but he wouldn't have to wait long.

"New prisoner." The vampire who'd been talking to him answered. The sounds were coming closer, as if whatever was passing the cells was electing the same response no matter what demon was within them. By the time the soldiers stepped into sight, dragging the bloodied and bruised body of their most recent victim between them, the entire prison was echoing with sounds. Spike took a step back, snarling at the soldiers and glancing at the new vampire they were bringing in.

Couldn't tell who she was. Blonde hair all matted and bloody and caked with dirt, clothes torn, dirty and bloodied as well. Her face was down, hanging limply from the small shoulders the soldiers were using to hold her up. It took a minute before Spike realized they were putting the new vampire into the cell across from him. He got a decent view of her backside as they keyed in the combination to open her cell and, though he recognized it, he thanked his lucky stars that it wasn't harmony. Some vamp he'd checked out in passing then. Without any ceremony the two soldiers tossed the body of the unconscious vampire into the cell across from him.

The body rolled, landing facing completely away from Spike, with her hair splaying across her face. The soldiers stepped out, locked the combination and started to head back toward wherever they came from. One, though, paused, turning to regard Spike with cold brown eyes. "Something wrong with dinner, Hostile 17?" Spike glanced down at the bag, realized the soldier was talking to him, and growled.

"Finn!" the other soldier who was further along called back and Finn glanced up at the soldier and nodded. He followed after his comrade, but not before adding, "Drink up," with a smirk at Spike. Just like that Finn's name made it to the top of Spike's 'Will Kill Next' list. Under 'The Slayer' obviously.

"Poor girl," the vampire, he really needed to ask his name, whispered once the soldiers were gone. "Looks like the Slayer got ahold of her too before she was brought here."

Spike stared at the vampire across from him, frowning as something tugged at his memory. He knew that body. He wasn't sure how, but he was almost positive he recognized the curve of her hips. "What's yer name?" he asked finally, distractedly, not really caring but not liking the silence either.

"Tom." The other vampire answered. "And you're Spike."

Nice to know his reputation wasn't completely shattered, even though the Slayer had bested him on more than one account. "Right." He mumbled, still clutching the bag. He'd nearly forgotten he was still holding it. With his attention back on it, he shoved it down into his coat pocket, not willing to throw it away just yet. Who knew, he may need it later. Besides, it was all he had to work with, and you never threw away anything until you knew what you were going to need.

The vampire across from him stirred, finally, and slowly sat up, still facing the wall. Small hands darted forward to touch the white wall before her. Golden locks swung as she looked up, left, right, and then rushed to her feet with the speed of their race. She spun around and both Spike and Tom gasped. She was breathtaking, her demon's yellow eyes darting around her in complete confusion, the ridges of her face frowning. Then, she stopped all movement and stood like a statue. Slowly, her small hands lifted to touch her fangs, her upturned nose, the ridges over her those yellow eyes. Then tears spilled down her face and she collapsed back to the ground in a heap, her hands coming to cover her face as she sobbed pitifully.

For the first time since Dru, Spike felt his unbeating heart pull toward the bird. He had the strangest compulsion to rush forward, gather her into his arms, and promise that everything was going to be alright. That the Big Bad would kill the Slayer for her. That she was perfectly safe with him. Which was all absurd. He didn't even known the girl! And what's more he couldn't break out of his own barrier, nevertheless into hers to comfort her.

Still, his lips were parting on their own accord and the words slipped from him before he could even process them in his brain. "'S alright, luv. Gonna be alright."

She stilled, going back to the statue she'd been moments before. Through the small gaps in her fingers he could tell she'd shifted out of her demon visage and slowly, very slowly, she lowered her hands. Spike gasped, as did Tom, as the gray tearful eyes of the Slayer met his crystal blues. "Spike?" she whispered, not moving an inch. Spike's mouth hung open as he stared at her. But it just couldn't be. She couldn't be Buffy. She was the Slayer! She was the one responsible for all this. She was….she was a vampire! Fresh tears sprang forth as she repeated his name, "Spike." Then, in a small, wavering, childlike tone she sobbed, "Help me."

* * *

**_I know it's short but I love cliff hangers. Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Spike or anything having anything to do with Angel or Buffy The Vampire Slayer. This goes for the rest of this story. It's simply for pleasure, not profit, so please don't sue. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Two.

Spike couldn't wrap his mind around it. Couldn't comprehend how the vampire that was sitting across from him, holding herself while she cried silently, was the Slayer he'd been trying to kill for what seemed like forever! But she was. It was plain as day. The proof was sitting right in front of him. But how had it happened? And what on earth was with the feelings still not going away? Despite the fact that he now knew why he recognized her, and recognized her as his mortal enemy nonetheless, the longing to comfort her, take care of her, reassure her was still there. And, if he wasn't mistaken, it wasn't necessarily the poof, William that wanted to do those things. It was Spike, the demon in him, moaning and whining and urging his frozen body to help her, protect her. Do something!

"It's the Slayer!" Tom's somewhat late revelation brought Spike out of his thoughts effectively. He took a step toward the barrier and stopped.

"Slayer?" she wasn't looking at him anymore. Wasn't looking anywhere but at the cold white floor beneath her. She was rocking slowly, back and forth, trembling from head to toe. But she wasn't crying anymore. Just shaking, and he could smell the fear emanating off her. His demon whined and the sound escaped his throat before he could catch it. He cleared it angrily, and tried again. "Slayer."

"Not the slayer." It was mumbled, barely above a whisper, and if he hadn't been a vampire, he wouldn't have heard it before. "Evil. Monster. Not the slayer."

Ah. Seems she still had her soul. "Buffy then." He whispered in a calm, soothing voice. "Buffy, luv," he frowned at the term, "what happened, pet?" Pet? He'd never been this out of control before. Never responded to someone like this before. Not even Dru. He was fighting himself tooth and nail not to give in to the demon urges for the first time in his life. And as testament to that, he was losing horribly.

She looked up at him slowly, her rocking slowing to a stop as she stared up at him through the most pitiful eyes he'd ever seen. His demon whined again.

"Vampire." She whispered, looking back down. He bit back the 'duh' that so wanted to come forth and then rolled his eyes. Sure _that _he could keep from saying. "Nest of them. Thought I could handle it alone. Couldn't. Took out a few, but they kept coming. I got tired. Sloppy. Hurt. Commandos showed up, vampires panicked, the biggest one grabbed me in the chaos and…" she trailed off.

"He turned you?"

She shook her head. "Tried to drain me. Knew I was going to die so…"

That startled Spike. "You bit him? To stay alive?"

Instantly she dissolved back into tears, rocking and mumbling and sobbing. "Evil," she whispered over and over, "Should have let him...should have died. Evil. Evil. Evil."

"I've never seen one this bad." Tom whispered to Spike but Spike had long since stopped caring about Tom. His attention was for Buffy only.

Spike didn't know what to do. Even William was feeling for her now, and if the two of them, the man and the demon, were of one accord, he was royally buggered. One thing was for sure. He was getting out of here, and bringing the Sl-Buffy with him. He'd figure out what he was going to do after that. But until then, she was his priority and his prerogative.

"Buffy, luv." As before the shaking slowed to a stop, the mumbling and crying ceased, and she sat perfectly still. "It's gonna be al'right." He comforted. "Spike's gonna get you out of there, pet. You just sit tight, and stay put till I open that door of yours."

"She's the Slayer!" Tom exclaimed! "Let her rot!"

Spike snarled viscously, and had the other vampire been within reaching distance he'd have popped his head off without thought. He calmed himself, closing his eyes and taking an unnecessary breath. "She's one of us now, innt she? Got another Slayer to worry 'bout now. Personally. Want this one on our side."

Tom remained silent, and Buffy didn't stir. Good. He needed her not to respond, not to move. Just to give him a little bit of time to figure out a way to get out of there. He took back up to pacing, but winced when the bag of blood sloshed against his leg inside his duster. Then he froze, a smirk rising to his lips as he pulled the bag from his pocket. He had a plan.

BTVS

Patience is a virtue, he reminded himself as he lay perfectly still, the empty plastic bag lying in his open hand. He heard the swipe of the card and repeated his little mantra. Couldn't move too soon. Had to be perfectly still. Had to escape. Had to save his mate. Wait. What? He would have frowned if he weren't trying to appear unconscious. _Think about that later! _He warned himself. _Focus! _

He heard the swish of freedom as the glass slid open, felt hands lifting him and carrying him out of his cell. They lowered him onto something solid and he heard the distinct sound of straps being pulled up. _Now! _His eyes snapped open and he was up off the gurney in a flash.

"Sorry, can't stay. Gotta save a girl."

An alarm sounded as the first white robbed technician launched at him. Spike had a brief moment to wonder what was _up _with all the bloody white before his throat was being strangled. They were bloody strong technicians! The other moved closer as Spike struggled with the first, wielding a large syringe. Which was not bloody happening!

Then he blanked for a second, his whole body jerking as his back touched the barrier to Tom's cell. "Let me out!" Tom cried and Spike snarled, managing to get a few fingers loose.

"Bit busy just now…" he answered.

"I know where the exit is. Spring me and you and the Slayer are free. Don't and your dead."

The syringe started for him and Spike reacted, grabbing the technician's arm that he was fighting with and spinning him so the needle sunk into his back. The technician slumped to the floor and Spike snarled at the second one, his demon face slipped on as he prepared for the next attack. Only it didn't come. The second technician was running madly away from him. Though he felt somewhat proud that his mere presence had scared the technician he was a bit miffed. "Bloody Poof!" he called after the technician and then immediately turned to his fallen comrade.

He snatched the key card and swiped it through Buffy's lock, opening the door and freeing the Slayer. She stared at him, through wide eyes but didn't move. "Come on, pet. On a time limit."

"Why?"

He didn't bleeding know why! But he damn sure wasn't going to leave her here until he'd figured it out. "No time!" He moved forward, ignoring her flinch away from him, and pulled her into his arms. By the time he reached Tom's cell, with the key, she'd wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hurry!" Tom urged and Spike bit back his retort as he freed the other vampire. "This way." And they were running down rows and rows of cells, much more vast than Spike had imagined. He felt the Slayer in his arms looking around them but then she turned her head into his chest and used her right arm to cling to his shirt, the other falling onto her stomach.

They reached a slowly lowering door and Tom ducked underneath it. Spike just barely managed to do the same with Buffy in his arms but then they're through, running, the door closing behind them. Even outside the cells the walls are white and sterile. As they turn another corner, Spike imaged it all painted red with soldiers' blood. The soldiers they'd just turned into. Spike elbowed the first guard in the face, unable to use his hands, and was satisfied to hear a crunch. Tom had wrestled the other guards Taser from him and used it on the human. Neither stoped to admire their work as the door before them began lowering. It too slide shut _behind _them.

"The elevator!" Tom cries and they turn that way, noticing the doors on the left and right are slowing closing as well.

"No," the whisper stops them dead. "Humans." Buffy whispers and without thinking to question her Spike turned and ducked under the sliding closed door, Tom hot on his heels. It's a metal tunnel, so much better than white! And, to Spike's great relief, he realizes it's elevated. It must lead to the surface. There's banging on the sealed door behind them but neither vampire stops. Both ran full out, the sounds of the banging growing more distant even as the smell of fresh air greeted their searching senses. Tom moved past Spike to…a dead end, only Tom's climbing something. A ladder. How was he supposed to get up a ladder carrying the Slayer?

Tom reached the top, shoved open the lid, and the night sky greeted them. Without pause Tom leapt through the hole, and Spike knew he was gone. _He'd _been long gone had the Slayer not been in his arms. But then, to his surprise, Tom poked his head back in the hole. "Lift her up." He held his hands out to Spike who stared at them for a moment.

"I'm not gonna kill her, life her up. She can't climb on her own. She's had nothing to eat. Probably starved. Hand her up and I'll hand her back."

"If you touch one hair…" Spike growled but there was an explosion behind them and he didn't get the chance to finish his threat. Without thinking he kissed the top of her head, handed her up to Tom and was up the ladder and pulling her back into his arms in a heartbeat. Tom slammed the lid down so hard it bent, and then they were running again. This time, Spike was leading, and he knew exactly where he was taking the Slayer.

btvs

When they reached the crypt Spike kicked the door open, rushing through the upper level of his home so fast he barely registered Harmony leap to her feet from where she'd been reclining in _his _chair. "Blonde Bear?" she asked in that irritating voice.

"Not now, Harm. Close the door, Tom." And then he was leaping down to the lower level and slowing to a halt next to the large queen size bed he'd set up downstairs. Slowly, he lowered the Slayer's body onto the bed, and realized she was unconscious. For a moment, he stared at her, her face scrunched up, her blonde hair splayed out around her. Her hands clenching the blanket beneath her as soon as he'd moved her to it. Speaking of which, those sodding covers were the first thing to go. Pink! In his lair!

"What is _she _doing here?" Harmony demanded and Spike rounded on her.

"Harm. I've just spent the last twenty four hours being a bleeding captive in a underground facility where they experiment on vampires. I'm staved. I'm exhausted, and I'm itching to kill. It would be wise for you to keep that yap of yours shut!"

She glared at him. "This is my home!" She declared. "You can't just come back here after dumping and staking me and expect me to open my arms to you and my bed to…why _is _she here?"

He swore and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Harm, I'm giving you two options. You can leave, go get your own little following of daft fledglings, and find a new place to shack up, or…" and he was on her in flash, shoving her back against the stone wall with his hands wrapped around her neck. "I could kill you now."

Fear sparkled across her eyes as she shook her head and he released her. "You're choice, pet."

She pouted, trying to downplay the hurt he saw in her eyes, and then without another word climbed up the ladder and hopefully left for good. After one last glance at the unconscious Sl…vampire…Buffy, he followed her. Tom was standing wide-eyed and confused in the center of his crypt, and the door slamming was the last he saw of Harmony.

"Right," Spike said looking Tom over for the first time. Unlike Spike, Tom was still in his Game Face. "Shouldn't you be off? Back to your own clan?"

Tom frowned. "They're all dead. I've got nowhere else to go. And you're a master vampire with no lackeys."

"Sorry," Spike said as he retrieved a pack of smokes from the sarcophagus. He lit one, inhaled, and instantly calmed, "'M not hiring."

"You're just going to leave me alone out there so they can capture me again? Torture me again?"

Spike sighed. "Look," he sauntered over to the fridge, grabbed a package of blood and tossed it to Tom, who caught it gratefully and tore into it. "Head to Willy's. Tell 'im I sent you. I expect he'll have a safe house for you. Tell him the Slayer said to keep you safe and if he questions tell him to come see me. He'll give you a place to shack up until I'm ready to take down that hell hole we just crawled out of."

Tom sipped the last of his blood and then looked up at Spike with wide-eyes. "You're going back?" he asked incredulously.

"Want revenge," he answered, pulling out his own bag of blood and pouring it into a mug. He was so glad he'd thought to take all that blood from the recent blood mobile. At the time, it had been just in case. Course, this hadn't been what he'd been thinking when he'd thrown it in the fridge. He grabbed a third package, picked up the cup and said, "Buffy's gonna want it to. Way I figure. It's only a matter of time before we shut 'em down."

Tom stared at him and then nodded. "I'm in."

"Good. Now run along to Willey's before the sun comes up and your no help to anyone."

Tom was gone in a flash, the door to the crypt swinging closed behind him. For the first time in his life, Spike moved toward the door and locked it. Not that it would keep out any nasties that wanted in but, if the humans thought it was just a regular locked crypt, they may not try to enter it.

He turned back toward the hole in the floor and dropped through. She was still unconscious. Spike set the mug of blood on the desk he had, sat down in the chair and faced his sleeping beauty. And just when had she become his? His mind traveled back to early, before he'd escaped, when he'd called her his mate. Was that what this was? Was she his demon's mate? And if so, how had that gotten so buggered up? The Slayer gets turned into a vampire, and her demon is destined to mate with his? Course, he could be way off base. He'd only read about mating once and that had been a century ago. When he'd been with Dru. He'd thought there was a chance _she_ was his mate. But, she'd never been willing to claim him, and truth be told, Spike had never really tried. William had been desperate for it, desperate for the love and dedication that Cicily had denied him. But this, with Buffy…he didn't know what to think.

He sipped his blood and sat back, closing his eyes. Ah well, thinking was never his strong suit. He preferred actions. So he'd wait for Buffy to wake. Feed her. And then see what a Slayer turned Vampire could do, and what affects her new demon had on his own.

**_

* * *

_**

**_So? What ya think?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright, third chapter. Keeping them coming this time. And no, if you are reading Elizabeth The Bloody I have not given up on it. I'm taking leave of it for the moment but I will return to it. _**

**_Thanks so much for the following _**

**_REVIEWS: 1_**

**_HITS: 132_**

**_ALERTS: 6_**

**_Those of you who hit or alerted without commenting, it will become my goal to write such a chapter that you will feel compelled to review as well. _**

**_I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

****_

* * *

_

Chapter Three

Buffy woke to the feel of soft silk beneath her fingers. She smelled leather, smoke, and something that was distinctly… "Spike."

"'M here, pet. Got you some blood."

And there it was in a nutshell. She was a vampire. An evil, soulless thing. The very embodiment of what she was _chosen _to kill. All because she hadn't wanted to die, and something inside her had acted out automatically. She felt the tears prickling her eyes even as the scent of blood reached her nose. She was thirsty. So thirsty. But she wasn't sure she could bring herself to drink blood. She'd have to, of course. But…

"Where am I?"

"My place. Or Crypt rather."

Slowly, she sat up, blinking as she took in her surroundings. The bed she was on was decent, though the pink comforter and sheets were hideous. She vaguely registered that Harmony must have picked them out, back when she and Spike had been a thing. And she wasn't going to think about why that suddenly made her angry to think about. There were a few rugs on the concrete floor, bare concrete walls, candles lit here and there on a dresser and a desk and chair, where Spike currently perched, watching her.

Her eyes shot to the mug he was holding out to her, and she felt her features change. But she couldn't move. She wasn't sure if it was because she couldn't even think about stomaching blood, or if she was just too exhausted. Spike rose slowly, the hand not holding the mug was held palm up as if he were trying to calm her. He walked toward her, sat softly down on the bed, and handed her the mug. The contents were drained before she even realized what she was doing.

Instantly her hand flew to her mouth and she felt her stomach give a violent lurch. She leaned forward and was shocked to feel Spike's hand on her back as he whispered, "Easy, now. You'll get used to it." She had to. Because she was a vampire now.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why are you helping me?"

The hand on her back was rubbing small circles, and it stilled for a moment, and then continued as he answered. "Don't know. But tell me this," he leaned forward, his lips next to her ear as he whispered, "Is yours as affected by mine as mine is by yours?"

And she knew, even as she shivered, even as the soft moan escaped her lips, she knew that he was talking about their demons. And hers was most certainly reacting to his. "Isn't this normal?"

She turned to look at him and wished she hadn't. Those big blue eyes were staring at her, watching her as if she were the most interesting thing they'd ever taken in. "Don't all vampires react this way to one another?"

He laughed. A low rumble she had never heard before, that had tingles running down her spine once again. "No, luv. It's not normal."

"Oh." She whispered and turned her attention back toward the wall. "Spike," she asked after a bit. When he paused in rubbing circles around her back, she whispered, "Are you going to kill me?"

He should. He knew he should. He had wanted to for so long and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. But for the life of him he couldn't. Not the way he was responding to her. "No," he finally answered on a sigh, though his hand remained motionless. "Don't suppose I am."

She leaned back then, right back into his arms and nestled into his chest. "Thank you," she whispered. "For saving me. For not killing me."

"No problem." He mumbled around the lump in his throat. His arms found their way around her as she snuggled like a cat into him and he knew, he was honestly and truly buggered.

"My friends," she whispered into his chest. "And Giles. And Mom. What am I going to do?"

Spike didn't have an answer for that. He was working on one thing at a time and, honestly, her friends and watcher weren't high on that list. But what if they came looking for her? What if they took her from him? His demon growled and his arms tightened around her. "Rest," he whispered. "We'll handle it tomorrow."

After a while, her chest began to rise and fall, as if she were breathing and he smiled at the oddity of it. In her sleep, she was unconsciously breathing. And it was an endearing quality. Endearing? He was so screwed.

BTVS

It had been three days. Three days and no Buffy in sight. Giles' apartment was full of worried people. He leaned against his counter, a glass of scotch in his hand, his glasses in the other as he took another deep steadying breath. Willow and Xander were arguing. Xander had been insisting from the get-go that they rush out and search for Buffy. Willow was arguing that she was good enough to do a spell, she'd been practicing after all. Just little magic but she was sure she could do a simple locating spell. Anya, for what is was worth, sat on the couch watching her boyfriend and Willow fight, wide-eyed as usual. Joyce was the only one who seemed detached. She was holding a cup of tea and sipping it unconsciously as she stared at the television screen that was mutely displaying the news, as if hoping against hope that a 'Sunnydale University student found dead this morning' headline wouldn't flash across it.

Willow and Xander's argument rose another octave and finally Giles snapped. "Be quite!" He slid his glasses back on to glare at the younger people in his home. Joyce jumped, spilling a bit of tea on her hands that she quickly wiped away and turned to regard him. "We're better than this." He said after a moment, once everyone's attention was on him. "We should have been looking for her long before now."

Of course they should have. But the first day, he'd assumed she'd had a rough night and stayed home in bed, Willow assumed she'd gone to her mother's, Joyce assumed she was at school. When the second day came and went, they became worried and both Willow and Joyce called Giles. He informed everyone not to panic and see if she returned that night. She hadn't. And now, finally, they were going after her. He just prayed it wasn't too late.

"Anya, help Willow get the ingredients she needs to perform that spell." When Willow's face lit up, he added, "I'm sure with your past experience with magic you'll be able to stop anything from going wrong, should the need arise." Willow's face fell, slightly, but not enough to actually be concerned with. "Xander, you and I will head out and search for her the old fashion way. Arm yourself, this may take all day and well into the night. Joyce, can you stay here in case she returns? We'll call when we stop to eat and see how that locating spell is coming."

At Joyce's worried look, he set his glass down and walked toward her, taking her slender hand in both of his own, "Don't worry, we'll find her." And they would. Even if it killed them.

BTVS

Buffy woke and knew it was night. She sat up, and was confused when two arms fell away from her. She frowned down at the sleeping vampire beside her and took a deep breath. Of course, she didn't need to breathe anymore. She was a vampire. She was dead. And she was absolutely disgusting. And hungry. She rose from the bed, carefully, and headed over toward the dresser she'd spotted when she'd first woken in the crypt.

The top four drawers were filled with women's clothes, and though Buffy wore the same size as Harmony, she'd die before she put half of it on. She finally found a pair of jeans that were normal a bra that was her size, but she drew the line at underwear and the shirts. They were just too…ugh. She pulled open the bottom two drawers and found the only pieces of clothing that weren't girly. Spike's. The left side had five pair of black jeans, and surprisingly a pair of Khaki pants. The other side had two button up red shirts, a few black t-shirts, a button up blue shirt and a long sleeved blue shirt, most of which she'd never seen. Sighing, she took the button up blue shirt and closed the drawers softly, turning to look at Spike. He still hadn't moved.

Now what? Surely the vampire had a place to clean up? Right? As if answering her question she heard the faint drip of water to her left. She turned and noticed a darker area in the corner to the right of the bed. She stepped toward it, blinked, and was able to see a small alcove hidden behind the rock, where a broken pipe was dripping slowly. She set the clothes down carefully on the concrete and went back into the main room, snatching one of Harmony's shirts and moving back to the makeshift shower. Without a sound she stripped off her clothing, wincing where some of the wounds pulled open that had been too deep to heal from just one bag of blood, and bent her head under the faucet.

For a minute, she stood there, letting it drip on her head, until she noticed the small facet head directly across from her. Oh. She turned it to the left and the water picked up in intensity. She didn't have any shampoo or conditioner so water would have to do. Once she'd done that, she used Harmony's shirt as a makeshift washrag and vowed she would burn every scrap of clothing that Harmony had left behind, save the bra and pants she'd snatched. Once clean, she shimmied back into her underwear, pulled on the jeans, which were a little tighter than she wore her own, put the bra on and pulled Spike's shirt only to freeze. It smelled like him. Before she knew it she was bringing the collar up to her nose and inhaling deeply. A purr rose to her lips and shocked her enough to release the collar. She'd purred? Like a cat when content. Was that her demon? Reacting to just Spike's scent?

Slowly, she tied the bottom of the shirt just below her belly button so it wouldn't show too much skin and then buttoned up the rest, leaving the top three buttons open. Then she leaned back against the wall and thought. Why _was _she responding to Spike? He'd said it wasn't normal. The way they were responding to one another. But then, what did that mean? And why didn't she have the desire to run out and kill everyone within sight? Why couldn't she stomach the taste of human blood last night? She was a vampire now. Not a Slayer. And she didn't want Faith to stake her if she ever came out of the coma. Which begged the question, now what? Buffy had already died once, and Faith was the Slayer who was supposed to be taking over. But with her in a coma, and Buffy a vampire, who was going to fight the fight? Keep the world from being overrun by vampires and demons alike? And could she, as the former Slayer, really sit back and watch it all happen?

No. She stood up straight. She couldn't. Vampire or not she was still going to fight the good fight. She'd just have to be a little more careful not to get burnt to a crisp, and avoid wood and holy water. But she could do it! If Angel could she could! And she was a better fighter than Angel! She could really do this and, maybe, if she could prove to the others that she was still good, they wouldn't stake her.

Unbidden, tears sprung to her eyes but she shook them away. There was no point crying over her friends and family. She would either have to accept that they would hate her now, or she'd have to give them a reason not to. That was all there was too it. And for some reason, her demon wasn't protesting this at all. Did that mean she still had a soul? She certainly didn't feel evil. But how was that possible? Did it have something to do with her being a Slayer first?

Well, she was still the Slayer. Just with new strengths and weaknesses. She could do this. And the first thing she was going to do was kill Spike before he had a chance to kill any of them. Almost as soon as she thought it a growl escaped her lips. A sort of possessiveness she'd never felt before coursed through her and tightened her unbeating heart. No. She couldn't kill Spike. For whatever reason, her demon had attached itself to his. She'd just have to learn to live with that. Maybe, just maybe, she could change him, make him like Angel, like her. Convince him to fight the good fight. She'd give him a chance, and if he refused to turn from his evil ways, _then_ she'd stake him. This time, she ignored the pitiful whine that escaped her throat at the thought of Spike being dust. She'd do what she had to do. She always had, and always would. Because that's what a Slayer did.

* * *

**_Review please! _**

**_I am worried about keeping the characters In Character. If there is anything that is unbelievable (Spike wouldn't act like that, Buffy wouldn't say that!) whatever, please let me know. I will change it and re-upload the chapter. I'm counting on ya'll to keep me in line. _**

**_- your author._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alright! Thanks for all the feedback guys! Here's your next chapter! I'm gona try to keep them coming. Remember, you are more than welcome to tell me anything you'd like to see, or point out anything I've done wrong "(especially with making the characters stay in character.) There is a plot line to this. There will be evil baddies other than the Initiative. Just stick with me. I need to establish some things before delving further into the plot._**

**_BTW, SPIKE AND BUFFY GOODIES IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SKIP FROM WHERE IT SAYS "M RATING" TO WHERE IT SAYS "SAFE" IN BOLD. _**

**_STATS SO FAR _**

**_Reviews - 9_**

**_Favorites -6_**

**_Alerts - 16_**

**_Hits - 466 (come on hits people. Lets see a lil review. Please.)_**

* * *

Chapter Four

Spike woke in bed alone. Instantly he sat straight up in bed, eyes wide and searching the dark space for his girl. The room was empty. Without thought he climbed the ladder and swore when he noticed the empty upstairs and unlocked door. She was gone! She'd left him! Angry, he marched to the door, yanked it open and was greeted by the cold air of night. She was new at this. She'd get herself staked if she wasn't careful. And since the thought of that was so distressing to his demon, he slammed the door shut behind him and stalked off to find her, cursing her name with every step he took.

BTVS

Joy unlike anything she'd experienced coursed through her as she battled the fledgling, spinning and punching and kicking with her new found speed and agility and strength. The fledgling staggered back, falling to his back and held a hand up against the piece of branch she was wielding. "But you're one of us!" he cried as she pierced his heart. She shook her head, sliding the branch into the loop of her jeans. "No," she whispered, "I'm nothing like you."

Giddily, she continued through the cemetery, finding a few single fledglings here and there but nothing to really test her new powers on. Then she stumbled upon a group of males, surrounding a scared human girl from the university. Buffy's Game Face slid down almost unconsciously at the sound of the girls racing heart but she ignored the hunger as she stepped up to the circle. "Party?" she asked, eyeing the group warily.

"Yea, fledgling. Invite only. So back off." The oldest said. And wasn't it just neat how she could tell he was the oldest and leader of their little clan without having a stamp on his forehead? She smiled at him, showing her fangs.

"And see, here I was thinking you were the unwelcome ones."

"Look, beat it or…" the one on her left began but never finished. Her make-shift stake had pierced his heart and left him nothing more than dust.

"You bitch!" the vampire leader cried and sprung at her. Buffy had enough time to dodge him, stake another lackey and yell, "Run!" to the girl before her entire focus was on the group before her. She moved with a grace she'd never felt before, ducking under fists, dancing out of the way of kicks, spinning around lunges, and sliding her stake in and out of their dead flesh as if they were butter. She was down to the three biggest before she even knew it. And they were circling her.

"You would betray your own kind?" One of them spat and she sighed.

"I'm getting that that's going to be a thing with the vamps I dust," she stated and lunged for the closest. But the two on her sides snatched her arms and she was suspended in air between them. The vamp boss slammed his fist into her face and she saw stars. Okay, ow! She lashed out with her legs, catching him in the side of his face, and jerked her body into a spin, yanking her arm out of the right vamps hands and flinging the left vamp away from her with the turn. She grappled for her stake, grabbed it, and shoved it behind her as the vamp boss reached her back. Dust showered her but she didn't have time to shake it off. The other two were enraged and launched at her again. She ducked the punch of the right one, who comically hit the left, and dusted the left while he was distracted.

Vaguely, she smelt blood and heard the thundering of heartbeats but she didn't turn her attention away from the last vampire until she'd knocked him unconscious and driven a stake into his unbeating heart. Then, slowly, she swept the dust off her clothes and rose, sheathing the branch back in her jeans.

"Buffy?" She froze, not willing to turn around. _No. _She cried in anguish. Not now. Not when the smell of their blood, the sound of their hearts pumping it through the veins, was making it impossible for her to get rid of her Game Face. Not when she hadn't had time to think of what would happen when she met them. Not now!

"Where have you been?" Giles voice demanded in that voice only fathers can use. "We've been worried sick about you. Your mother is beside herself with worry."

Mom. Oh God, she'd have to tell mom. And she'd tried so hard to explain that vampires were bad. Now she'd have to go back on that. "Buffy?" Xander asked again, bringing her out of her thoughts. Time to face the music, she guessed. Slowly, her eyes cast down to the ground, she turned to face them.

"Good Lord," Giles hissed as she finally looked up at them. With a strangled sob Xander fell to his knees.

"No," he repeated over and over, the stake in his hands completely forgotten as he stared at his best friend. "Buffy, no."

Giles' hands were shaking, and when she looked down at them, she realized for the first time that he was holding a loaded cross bow in them. She closed her eyes, opened her arms, and waited for the shot that would end her un-life. A snarl rang around them and she snapped her eyes open even as her demon answered it. Spike was there. Standing between them, arms outstretched like hers had been, Game Face to the front and snarling at Giles.

Instantly she moved, sliding around him with a "No!" and covering his body with her own. "Please, not him."

Giles eyes were wide and filled with horror. "He turned you," he finally whispered and Buffy shook her head.

"My _sire _is dust on the wind."

Her words shocked him. And he lowered the cross bow, but didn't unload it. Xander was openly weeping on his knees, and Spike was growling softly behind her, his human half completely gone at the rage of his demon. She turned to him, rubbing his arm slowly to get him to turn his attention to her and she whispered, "It's okay." He relaxed slightly, his Game Face slipping away and his blue eyes staring at her with confusion at his demon's reaction and concern for her wellbeing. She'd deal with that later.

"But," Giles stuttered, "You were fighting those vampires. I watched you! You dusted them all." Buffy's own Game Face had dissolved as she turned back to the man she considered a father.

"Still got her soul, she has." She was almost shocked to hear Spike's baritone answer. And even more surprised at the confirmation of what she already suspected. "Nearly died of guilt the first couple of hours. Then could barely stomach the blood I gave her, even though it was from a bag. Couldn't stand the thought of drinking human blood. Sound like a soulless monster to you?"

Why was he defending her? Why was he doing this for her? Giles stared over Buffy's head at Spike, and his gaze hardened. "You've been there from the beginning?" he demanded.

"No. Just since those bloody soldiers drug her into their lair."

That shocked Giles, and Xander was no longer crying. The revelation about Buffy's soul had stopped his tears almost instantly. "I beg your pardon?" Giles stuttered.

Buffy's eyes lowered to the ground. "The commandos. I was cleaning out a nest of vamps when they interrupted. One grabbed me…" For a moment, all was silent. She didn't need to speak what had happened after. She was a vampire now. She cleared her throat and then added, "I woke up in the white cells of their base. And I was like this. Spike saved me. He broke us out, took me to his crypt, and helped me."

Silence again. "I…" Giles began. "I honestly haven't the foggiest how to handle this."

From behind her, Spike spoke up. "How about you go and research why a turned Slayer would still have her soul and what she's capable of. As for the rest, I'm handling."

Giles perplexed expression changed to anger as he took a step toward them. "She's my Slayer…" he began but Spike interrupted.

"Not a Slayer anymore. Sides, m' demon innit gonna let you take her far. Got a fierce thing for hers. And vice versa."

"Truly?" She had the feeling he wanted to interrogate that. "But she's still my Slayer." He corrected and finally, Buffy stepped in.

"Look, do the research. Since I have no desire to kill innocent people, I'm going to keep Slaying. I'll come by tomorrow night but for now I'm going home."

"Home? Shouldn't you tell your mother before you barge into her house?"

Buffy faltered. She'd meant the crypt. And by the soft chuckle behind her, she knew Spike knew which 'home' she was referring to. Which…when had that become home? "I meant the crypt. With Spike. You tell my mother and the rest…prepare them. I'll come by tomorrow night. But Spike knows what I'm going through and has been helping me. I…I need him."

"He's a …" Xander began and her face shifted instantly into Game Face.

"A vampire?" she demanded, staring him down through yellow eyes. Then she shook it off. She was getting better at that. "I'm going back with Spike. I have a soul, obviously, I'll continue to Slay and…I'd like to still have my friends and family. But I won't tolerate violence toward Spike. Not anymore. And I won tolerate you eating them!" He'd been nodding along to her speech and stopped at her words.

"But he looks so nummy." He chuckled as Xander blanched.

"Spike. No hurting my friends." Then she turned back to Giles. "I'm willing to continue on as if nothing happened. Make the necessary changes and move on. The rest is up to you guys. If you are willing to accept me as a vampire."

They remained silent and she sighed. "I'm still Buffy," she reminded quietly.

"You're not going to get a stupid nickname too, are you?" Xander asked jokingly.

Spike growled and she swatted at him. "Nope. Just Buffy. Or Maybe, Buffy the _vampire _Vampire Slayer. Or..."

"Quite." Giles interrupted. "Well. We have a lot of research to do." He stared at her, for a long moment, and she realized, with a sort of pain, that he wanted them to leave first. _He doesn't want to turn his back on us. _Fighting back tears, she turned to Spike, snatched his hand, and pulled him with her.

"Buffy," Giles voice stopped her and she turned to look over her shoulder. "For what's it's worth. I'm glad you're okay."

Sadly, Buffy shook her head. "I'm not okay, Giles. I'll never be Okay again."

Btvs

It took Spike all of three second to snatch his hand away from Buffy's once they'd gotten out of sight. Shocked, she stopped to turn questioning eyes on him. "Right," he started, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching for her hand again. Though he'd never say that to her. "Got a few things we need to clear up, pet."

She frowned at him, staring at his hands in his pockets. "Like what?"

He scoffed. "Like you thinking you own me all of a sudden. Just because I saved you and helped you doesn't mean you get to march all over me like you do those bloody wanna-be-slayers. I'm not your lap dog, pet. I'm not Angel. I don't love you, remember? I didn't even like you till yesterday! So don't you go thinking I'm going to go all White Hat all of a sudden just because you're a vampire and you say so! I'm still the Big Bad!"

She stared at him, a soft smile on her features and he huffed. "What?"

"You said you liked me."

He blinked. "Oh sodden…" he stopped, took a deep breath, and demanded, "Did you hear a word of what I said?"

She was walking toward him, slowly, her lithe body taking deliberate steps closer. Her features changed to the one he preferred and she purred at him. "Something about being…" she reached him, trailing her fingers down his chest, toying slowly with his pant line. Then she leaned in, her lips barely brushing his ear as she whispered, "The Big Bad."

*** M RATING FOLLOWS ***

He was hard. Damnit. And breathing hard, and his arms were wrapping around her small body, pressing her curves up against his firm one. "'S right," he muttered, "not some bleeding white hat."

"Not at all," she promised, biting the ear she'd been whispering into. "You're the biggest," her lips moved to his neck, "baddest" she kissed his jugular, "vampire of all," and then she sank her fangs into his neck and like a high school teenager he exploded in his jeans, white sparks flashing behind his eyes.

"Bloody Hell," he gasped as he came down from his high. He'd _never _reacted to a woman like that before. Ever. What the hell kinda game was the Slayer playing? He watched her through hooded eyes as she stepped back, a drip of blood on her bottom lip and just like that he lost control. He stepped to her, snatching her up in his arms so fast she gasped before wrapping her legs around his waist. His lips met hers hard and unyielding, demanding entrance and sucking on every piece of succulent flesh he could get between his lips. She moaned into his mouth and he shoved her back against a mausoleum, grinding his rapidly re-hardening erection into her core.

God he could smell her! "Buffy," he moaned, tearing his lips away from hers to kiss up her jugular. His own human mask had slipped away and he sank his fangs in her neck, feeling the prick of her own fangs sliding back in where they were moments before. Three sips of her divine nectar and he was slipping again. "Spike," she moaned, "Oh Spike," and then her legs tightened and she screamed. It sounded wonderful to his ears and he followed her, growling in her shoulder as he came again.

***SAFE***

Both were gasping for breath, though neither needed air, and both were gazing into the others yellow eyes. Then slowly, their demons retreated, and their human halves came back. Buffy's gray eyes widened in surprise and she shoved him away from her, dropping to the ground. Spike blinked, and then frowned.

"What was that?" she whispered, her hand touching her lips.

Spike did what he normally did in a situation like this. He lit a fag and took a long drag. "I'd say it was our demons, pet. Seems they like each other a bit more than I expected."

"A bit?" she was staring at him, the same hunger that had been in her yellow eyes reflected in her gray ones. "Right." She shook her head. "We should…um…" and it was gone. She was turning away from him, heading back into the direction of his crypt and, sighing, he resigned himself to follow. One thing was for sure. The former Slayer was quite the little animal. He was going to bed her before the week was out. One way or another.

* * *

**_Okay, so tell me what you think? And just as a side note, I'm going to be out of town until Thursday. So I'll update again then. Review! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry this took so long to upload. I've been having quite the hectic life. This is kinda a, intro to things to come chapter. The plot gets really going in the next so stick with it if you like and review!_**

* * *

"I'm sorry," Joyce's voice was soft as she spoke up, causing everyone else in the room to immediately fall silent. "I'm not sure I understand." She looked pointedly at Giles as she continued, "I thought Vampires were evil."

"They are…" Giles began but she interrupted.

"So then, Buffy's…she's evil now?"

Giles shook his head. "She apparently still has her soul."

"So she's good Buffy, right?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Yea, but good vampire Buffy likes not so good vampire Spike." Xander added, sitting down beside his girlfriend.

"Oh." Willow whispered and ducked her head.

"Now look," Giles said, "Buffy and Spike are on their way here. Try to remember what she's been through."

"But what if she tries to kill us?" Willow whispered.

"And what about the other, _evil_, undead?" Xander demanded.

"We'll just have to take precautions. I've already given you some. That will help for now. We'll just have to rely on what we've learned from Buffy for the rest."

Unbeknownst to all of them, Buffy had already arrived. With tears in her eyes she sat outside the door to Giles' apartment, listening to their every word. Well, they were wrong! She wasn't evil. She didn't need to be guarded against! And they didn't need to worry about Spike. He hadn't come with her. He hadn't even acknowledged her when she'd woken up that morning to find him upstairs sipping blood in his armchair. So she'd left without him. Only to come to this.

Well, she'd show them! She knew it was going to be difficult but then again, she was the Slayer! When had anything ever been easy? She could do this! She could prove that she was a good vampire, that she was still the Slayer, at least until Faith woke up. And then…she'd worry about that when it happened. If it happened.

Squaring her shoulders she rose, stepped to the door, and knocked hard on it twice. Everyone inside fell silent and Buffy could almost see their eyes staring at the door. Then, the door swung open and Giles appeared, looking down on her with an unreadable expression, and a cross about his neck. She fought back the sob that clawed at her throat and instead nodded at her Watcher. "Giles," she whispered. He looked around and she shook her head. "Just me," she answered his unasked question.

"Right," he stated, smiling and relaxing some. "Come in, Buffy."

She felt tingles run up her spine as she crossed the threshold and entered Giles' living room, where everyone else was staring at her. Both Willow and Xander wore crosses and identical looks of mixed emotions, fear battling with heartache and loss and desperation. Anya simply looked from person to person, but Buffy was almost shocked to see she wore no cross, and it was somewhat comforting.

"Buffy?" Her mother was standing now, facing her daughter and tears fell down her face when she realized her mother wasn't wearing a cross either. Before she realized what was happening she was pulled into her mother's arms, and sobbing into her shoulder, holding on for dear life.

"Oh my poor baby," Joyce whispered, patting her daughter's back. "Shh, Mommy's hear." Buffy could only nod into her mother's shirt before finally backing away and rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine," she promised and nodded at her mom before turning to the rest of the group.

"So?" she whispered, eyeing each of her friends in turn, "Are you going to give me the chance to prove that I'm good?"

"Of course," Willow answered immediately. "You said it yourself. You're still Buffy. And Angel has a soul, and he's all good."

"Which brings up my research," Giles interrupted. "I have been unable to find any information on any other Slayer being turned. However, I have found a spell that will enable us to check your soul…see if it's permanent or not."

"Okay," Buffy said nodding. "The sooner the better. Don't want to lose the only thing keeping me from acting like…"

"Spike?" Xander butt in and she turned to glare at him.

"An animal," she snarled back in response. "And on that note, stay away from Spike. I'm working on it."

"I'm sorry?" Giles asked, frowning. "What do you mean, working on it?"

She sighed. "Spike thinks our demons have kinda…got a thing for each other. Which, considering how mine acts around his, I think I agree with it. But I won't be hanging around someone evil. I will stake him if I have to. I just, don't want to anymore. So I'm working on it. But until I can figure out what to do, he's off limits. Got it?"

She leveled her glare on Xander who looked away as the others nodded.

"Isn't Spike evil?" Joyce whispered and everyone but Buffy nodded.

"Working on it," she repeated for the third time.

"Quite. Well I shall proceed to add that to my list of things to research," Giles muttered, rubbing his glasses.

"What?" Buffy asked, not sure what exactly needed to be studied.

"Why your demons seem to be drawn to one another, and furthermore, I've never considered that the demon and the human body it inhabits could be two separate entities working together. If what Spike is suggesting is true, then there are quite a few books from the Council that need updating." On the groups look he added, "Not that I believe he's accurate. What makes you say that your demon craves his?"

Buffy blushed. "Um…" she stalled, attempting to find a PG rated example. Her mother was in the room after all. "Oh! When I thought you were going to shoot me with the crossbow and he jumped in front of me and growled. Mine answered him without _me _thinking it or wanting to and I moved before I had even realized it."

"Interesting," Giles muttered. "Well. I've got quite a bit of research ahead of me. However, I believe it is safe to say that, for the time being, we will treat you as you have always been treated Buffy. I won't turn my back on your just because you fell victim to a vampire and managed to survive. If you are willing to continue your duties as a Slayer, I see no reason the council will ever have to know about this."

"Welcome to the group, Buffy the vampire."

* * *

Almost as soon as Willow was back in her and Buffy'sdorm room she went in search of a spell book. "I can fix this," she whispered, scanning the pages of each of the books in turn. "I can fix all of this." And she could! She was a witch, by-golly! She could do anything, right? With the right spell of course. But it had to be something that wouldn't just fix one probably but _all _of her problems. Something that could _make _Buffy's soul stay intact and, since she was doing spells anyway,something that could _make _her heart whole again. Because between O…_Him _leaving and now Buffy being a vampire, whose soul may or may not stay in her body very long, she needed a little magic in her life.

"Will be done," she whispered, "Perfect!"

* * *

Angel was anything but in the mood when his telephone rang that night. He wanted nothing more than to ignore it, and have a nice evening to himself. But Angel Investigations was all about helping those who needed it, and if his phone was ringing, someone obviously required his assistance. Squaring his shoulders, he picked up the phone with his normal greeting and was surprised at the voice on the other end.

"Angel, it's Giles."

"Yea, I know."

"Listen. There's something I need to tell you."

Angel frowned, immediately wondering why the watcher would call him for anything. Unless it had to do with Buffy. And only then if she was injured…

"Is Buffy okay?"

"I'm afraid not. You see, Buffy's been…turned."

Angel nearly dropped the phone. "What?" he could have sworn, had he had a heart, it would have just stopped beating.

"Yes. We just discovered it yesterday. We ran into her fighting your kind. Well, her kind now."

Wait… "She still has her soul?"

"Yes, quite remarkable isn't it? But we are a little worried about whether or not it is anchored to her body and we were wondering if perhaps, since you had more knowledge with your own soul being unanchored and all…but only if you have any…"

"Giles. You're rambling. And yea, I've been looking into it. But I've not found anything yet."

He heard Giles sigh and could almost hear him taking his glasses off and cleaning them. "Right. Well if you find out anything else, do call, please."

"Yea, I will." And the conversation ended. Only, it was being repeated over and over again in his head. Buffy was a vampire. Buffy was a vampire. She had a demon, like his own. She was a creature of the night, like him. She'd understand now! He wouldn't be corrupting her if he went to her now! Even as these thoughts filtered across his mind he was already up and moving, calling for transportation and heading to pack. Buffy could be with him now. Because they were finally, two of a kind.

* * *

Spike knew the instant Buffy returned to the crypt. His demon longed to leap to his feet, rush over to her and take her in his arms, inhale the scent that had been denied to him all night while she was out playing 'white hat.' But that was the part where Spike jumped off the 'embrace Buffy' train. She was playing white hat. And wanting him to play too. And he'd dust before that happened. So he stayed rooted to the spot, glaring at the television screen from _his _armchair.

She walked past him to the fridge silently, taking a bag out, pouring it into a cup, and drinking it by the fridge. Then she set the cup down, walked past him again, and disappeared down below. She had the air of being completely indifferent. But something was wrong with his girl…with the Slayer. The Slayer you git! Not _your _girl! Course she wasn't a girl anymore, or even human and she wasn't anyone's to claim as of yet so if he…he shook his head. This was exactly the reason he'd stayed home in the bloody first place! She was getting under his skin! Every second he spent with her he lost more control!

No, that wasn't true. He wasn't losing control. He was beginning to agree with his demon. When he'd woken the night with his nose buried in her hair and her arms wrapped around him, he could have dusted a happy bloke. She smelled of sunshine and flowers, and fit just perfectly against him. Nothing like his Dark Princess had been. It was while he was contemplating just how beautiful she was, how luscious her lips were, how soft her curves were that he began thinking that maybe he could turn white hat for a girl like her. But as soon as he'd realized what he'd been pondering, he'd leapt from the bed and not moved from the chair he was currently sitting in. Not when she'd gotten up, or showered, or asked if he was coming with her, or left.

But there was something wrong with his girl. Damnit! With the slayer! He sighed, clicked the telly off and sauntered to the hole, dropping down gracefully and scanning the room for her. She was lying on the bed facing away from him on her side, and her shoulders were shaking. It took him all of two seconds to realize that she was silently crying. As soon as he thought it, the scent of salty tears reached his nose and he took a deep breath before sighing.

"What's wrong, pet?"

She stiffened, though he had been sure she'd been able to sense him come downstairs, and then her shoulders relaxed.

"Nothing," she whispered. "I'm fine, Spike."

"Smells like tears, Slayer."

Her shoulders shook again and she mumbled something before burying her face in the pillow. Something that sounded and awful lot like 'go away.'

"Not goin anywhere, luv." He answered back, moving to sit on the bed. Slowly, he pulled her up away from the pillows, and moved her hair out of her face. She stared down at her lap, but she had circles around her eyes where her mascara had run and tears still streaming down her face. "What's wrong, Buffy," he whispered, much gentler this time.

"My friends," she whispered, "were wearing crosses today."

Bloody wankers! Didn't they know she needed their trust right now? Well if they wanted her to become the stereotypical vampire they were on the right path! Just wave a few crosses at her and see if she's not hissing at them by the end of it! Soddin Watcher should have known better! She needed comfort and tenderness and trust. She needed a _reason _to stay on the good side she…

Was currently moving to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. He stiffened, and then forced himself to relax as he felt tears slide down his jugular. "S'alright, pet. Imagine they don't know how to act. Never had a friend turn vampire and keep their soul before. You'da done the same, were it one of them."

She shook her head. "I would have trusted them after I saw them killing vampires," she mumbled into his neck.

"You say that. But you don't know. Sides, give em a bit, luv. They'll come around. Have some rousing speech about how good and noble you are and then everything will be back in tip top shape."

She nodded against his neck but didn't move away from him, and Spike, though he wanted desperately to deny it, didn't want her to. She felt right in his arms, and his demon was at war between wanting to pur contently and comfort his ma…vampire friend. He sighed and lowered his head to rest on her golden tresses. Mate. He finally admitted. For whatever sodding reason, his demon wanted hers as its mate. And he'd either continue fighting it, or make the best out of it until it changed its mind.

She stirred in his arms and looked up at him through the eyes he'd only seen glare at him. "Thank you," she whispered through those puckered lips. His eyes were completely drawn to them, and how glossy they seemed even though she'd been crying. How tasty they were. He had a flash back of the cemetery and growled deep in his chest before bending down to capture those lips with his own.

She moaned against him, her arms tightening around him as he deepened the kiss. But then she pulled away, and he thought she was going to smack him but instead she put her head on his chest. "I'm tired," she whispered by way of explanation and he nodded.

"Off to bed, then." And he laid her back down on her side of the bed and was crawling under the covers in the blink of an eye. It was torture lying there with her, smelling her, holding her. He wanted more of her, and not just his demon, but all of him. He wanted to plunge into her while gazing into her eyes….which was very William of him and he immediately decided that, when he took her, it'd be from behind.

Course, it was hard to think that way when she felt so right in his arms. For the first time he realized, he _wanted _her to be his mate. He wouldn't mind having her by his side for eternity. He'd seen her at her worst, now, and at her best laughing and dancing with her friends, and at her most resolved, when she'd been kicking his ass. But oh what a dance it had been.

Yet, if he wanted her, he'd have to turn white hat for her. And he wasn't sure if she was worth that. At least, not yet. For now, he'd be content to hold her through the night. And whatever crept up tomorrow, he'd deal with tomorrow.

* * *

**_Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yay! Next chapter back up! Sorry its a bit short but I wanted to save something for the next chapter. :D _**

**_So far:_**

**_Reviews = 22_**

**_Hits = 1622_**

**_Favs = 13_**

**_Thanks for the reviews, hits, and favs guys! Hope you enjoy! _**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Six

There was a pounding on Giles' door at 3am the next morning. Instantly alert, he made his way downstairs and flung open the door. The man standing in the doorway was _not _who he had expected. "Angel? What on earth are you doing here?"

Angel, hands in his coat pockets, shrugged. "I thought I could help better, here."

"What about your team, your mission?"

Another shrug. "I left a note. They'll care on without me for a bit. I thought this was more important."

Giles stared at him for a bit, not sure what to do. It wasn't that he didn't trust Angel. It was Angelus he had an issue with. And if what Spike had told Buffy was true, then Angel and Angelus were two separate beings. Yet, he couldn't quite get himself to invite Angel inside. "You'll be staying at the old mansion, then?"

Angel frowned slightly, and then nodded. "Needs a little work but it will do."

Needs a little work? If he were only staying to help research a way to anchor Buffy's, and perhaps his own, soul he wouldn't need to fix the place up. He was a vampire, right? "Of course," Giles found himself saying instead, "I'll inform everyone in the morning…" he moved to close the door but Angel spoke, halting his movement.

"I was hoping to speak to Buffy before the sun comes up."

A small part of Giles filled with satisfaction at the thought of the words he would have to utter, words that would surely get a little revenge for the death of…_her. _But he knew it was childish. This was not Angelus. Still... "That would be impossible."

"Why? Where is she?"

"Currently? I have no idea. Feel free to look for her. During the day she stays in a crypt…with Spike."

Giles watched as the words registered in the dark haired vampire's mind and took a step back when Angel snarled. "What?"

"Apparently, their demons fancy one another. Just another thing to add to my list of research."

"That's impossible." Angel snarled. _Her demon's supposed to fancy mine! _"Does she know he's evil? Are we sure she isn't?"

Giles entire demeanor darkened at Angel's words. "While Spike may be evil," he said, barely above a whisper, "I am _quite _sure that Buffy, for the moment at least, is not. It would, therefore, be very unwise for you to utter those words in _her _presence, or the presence of any of those who care about her. I cannot say the others will be as…understanding as I have just been."

Angel gawked at him, then took a step back. Clearly recognizing that he had over stepped some imaginary line. Of course, he hadn't expected Giles, of all people, to be completely accepting of Buffy's claim to still retain a soul. "How do you know she has her soul?" he asked quietly, in an attempt not to further provoke the tired man.

"I did a spell." And the door slammed shut between them.

Angry, Angel spun from the door and marched off to the cemeteries. He'd search every crypt he reached until the sun came up. And when he found them, he'd dust Spike and convince Buffy that _they _were meant to be together. _Not _her and Spike. Besides, once she realized that Angel was willing to give her another chance, she might stake Spike herself. He smirked at the thought even as he came to the first crypt…

* * *

"Well I think he should just go home," Xander huffed, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. "He's done enough trouble."

"Buffy can handle him," Willow declared. "She'll send him home running!"

"I'm afraid I find that highly unlikely."

"What?" Willow's eyes widened. "You think she'll let him stay?"

"No. But I don't think she will aid us in running him away. She's preoccupied with Spike, you see."

"Spike? Still!" Xander cried. "Why can't she just stake him?"

"Is she coming by tonight?"

Giles shook his head. "She wanted to spend the evening with Spike. I received a note this morning, slid under my door. She thinks she as a shot at changing him."

"But? What about us?" _What about me? _Willow wanted to know. "She can't just abandon us!"

"I think, for now, her priority is making sure he doesn't kill any of us."

"Yea right!" Willow cried, leaping to her feet. "Her _priority _is jumping into bed with him! And having a happy little family with the evil vampire!"

No one saw her eyes flash as Giles yanked his glasses off. "Willow, that's preposterous. Vampires can't have families. And I'm not convinced Buffy is perrsuing any form of relationship with Spike. Their demons might be, but the girl is not attracted to him…"

"You're blind if you think that!" She cried and he rubbed his eyes.

"Willow…" he stopped, blinked, and then continued, "This is ridiculous. Let Buffy handle Spike. We'll handle Angel. Besides, we could use his help and resources. We'll find the spell to lock in their souls, and perhaps restore Spike's while we are at it…" he paused again, rubbing at his eyes, "And then we'll force him to leave."

"Yea!" Xander said leaping to his feet, "With the pointy end of a stake!"

Slightly defeated, Willow threw her hands into the air. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." And then she stormed out of the apartment.

"Willow!" Xander cried, ignoring his girlfriend who reached for him as he rushed out the door after her. Giles sat down on the soda and put his head in his hands.

"Um…" Anya stated, eyeing him, "You're not going to cry are you?"

"No Anya. I'm not going to cry." Giles mumbled. "My eyes are bothering me. Not to mention the emotional rollercoaster I'm forced to endure each time one of those three walks into my apartment."

"Oh I understand that!" Anya said nodding. "It's difficult with all these emotions running through you. One moment you want to slap someone and the next, I want to have sex with X…"

"Thank you for the visual Anya!" Giles said standing. "I'm sure they will be back in a moment. Meanwhile, I have research to do."

"I can help!" She too leapt to her feet. Sighing, he handed her a book he'd been working on last night.

"It's in a different language. I have yet to ascertain what language it is."

"That's because its' a demon language." She stated happily.

"You can read it?" He turned to regard her with surprise.

"Oh yes," she said nodding happily.

"Good. Let me know if you find something," and then he too sunk into one of his old, dusty books, rubbing at his eyes all the while.

* * *

Buffy woke to the feeling of cold lips moving down her abdomen. Immediately her eyes flew open and she gasped as she looked down. Spike was there, smiling up at her before drooping back down to kiss her stomach. "Good morning, luv," he purred and she lost it.

**- M begins –**

With her new strength she yanked him up from her stomach so that he was lying face to face with her. Hungrily, she kissed his lips, loving the way he instantly responded by deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as his tongue caressed her own and was grateful that, at some point during the night, he'd lost his shirt. She raked her nails down his chest and he hissed in pleasure before moving to nip at her neck.

"Spike," she gasped as he bit her jugular and shoved her hips up into his. "Please," she whispered.

"Please what, luv." He laughed throatily against her neck, all the while licking and sucking. His hands found their way under her top and she moaned again, arching into him as he fondled her breasts.

"Please, Spike. Make love to me." He froze above her, pulling back to look down at her with a look she'd never seen reflected in those eyes before. Awe. He nodded once and returned to his work. Slowly, he pulled her shirt and bra off, then lowered his mouth to take a taunt nipple between his teeth. "Oh," she whispered as he flicked his tongue across it. His smiled against her breast as his hands trailed down between them, yanking her pants and underwear off in one move. He sank between her legs as she brought them up to wrap around his waist. Moaning again as his hand found her core.

"Oh, shit!" She gasped when he sank a long finger into her, curling it toward him. "Spike!" she cried, her hands flying to his jeans and shoving them down until he was freed of them. Blindly, she reached for his erection and brought it to the entrance. "Please," she begged again.

It was all Spike could take. Without so much as a warning he plunged into her, his eyes nearly rolling back at how tight she was. "God, Slayer," he moaned, "So bloody tight." She moved her hips against him and in an instant all words left him. He thrust into her almost blindly, snarling and nipping at any flesh he could find, moaning in ecstasy as she did the same. Her nails raked down his back, and when he finally looked at her, he was shocked to see her demon face forward. She kissed him, her tongue snaking out to caress his fangs and her tongue cut.

He lost it, climaxing inside her as he pumped frantically, sucking on the drops of blood from her tongue. She tore her head away from him a second later to scream her release at the top of her lungs.

**-** **SAFE – **

Slowly, they both came down from their high, gasping and mewing contently. He dropped his head to her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him, and for a bit they stayed just like that. It was then, in the silence that followed their release, that Spike realized they weren't alone.

* * *

**_Don't hate me for the cliffy! I just think Cliffys really HOOK people to read the next chapter! Review! And I'll upload as soon as possible!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author NOTE: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. My husband is coming home from Korea in 1 month and then we are moving to Kansas (anyone live there? I'm terrified of Tornadoes) on top of that my 20th Birthday is coming up and everyone's trying to make plans and I've only got 4 weeks until Final Exams and I have three papers due this week so everything kinda been piling up on top of one another. I'm not going to abandon this and it's the only fanfiction I'm writing so I will finish it. This is the begging of the actions. It's about to get crazy! Review and I'll keep updating. Promise! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own! _**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Spike stiffened, and Buffy's eyes widened. "Put clothes on," he ordered, moving to get off her and do the same. But he didn't have time. A second later the door to their room was yanked open and Angel dropped through the hole. Spike turned, completely uncovered, to glare at his grandsire. "Angel," he stated, hiding a smirk at the look of horror that had just crossed Angel's face. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"Buffy…" Angel hadn't looked away from her since he dropped through the hatch. Buffy, for the most part, was covered by the blanket she'd managed to snatch when Spike had abandoned it. "What have you done?"

"If you're here to question the decisions of my mate…" Spike let the word hang in the air before continued in a much lower voice, "I suggest you leave now."

That got his attention away from Buffy. He snarled as he turned toward Spike. "She's not your mate!" he declared, slipping into full game face.

"Guys," she cleared her throat but was completely ignored.

"More mine than yours, I'd say."

"You've done something to her! And when I find out what it is I'm going to rip your head from your body."

"Harsh words for a vamp with a soul, mate."

"Guys!"

"What have you done to her?" Angel grabbed Spike by the shoulders in his rage and flung the smaller vampire across the room where he collided with the stone wall.

"Spike!" Buffy screamed, and was out of the bed in an instant, moving between the two vampires faster than she would have ever been able to before. Her game face slipped down and she snarled at Angel who slipped out of his own demon visage in shock.

"Get out," she hissed, eyes flashing, ready to launch herself at the older vampire at a moment's notice. She was not about to let Angel come waltzing into her life again just because she was a vampire now!

Angel frowned at her, straightening to his full height and smoothing his clothing out. "I hoped we could talk."

"Before or after you ripped my mate's head off?"

Angel glared at that. "He's not your mate, Buffy. I don't know what bullshit he's been feeding you, or what spell you're under, but I'm going to find a way to help you."

"She doesn't want to be helped." Spike spat from behind her.

"Just get out, Angel."

He stared at her for a long moment, and she almost covered herself. But that would be stupid. Wasn't anything he hadn't seen. Finally, he turned to the ladder, pausing only to say, "This isn't over. I promise I'll figure this out Buffy," before disappearing upstairs.

Buffy yanked her clothes off the floor and shoved into them angrily. Dressed, she turned to the ladder and glared at Spike who was, still nude, smoking a cigarette. "Where ya going, pet?"

"To figure out what on earth Angel is doing here?"

"You think someone called for him?"

She shook her head. "I know he did."

* * *

Buffy was surprised when she stepped out of the crypt and saw the group of humans exiting a crypt nearby. A brown haired male was leaning on a petite blonde, both with ripped clothes and smeared blood and dirt on them. A haggard looking older man hobbled, holding a crucifix in one hand and a crossbow in the other and behind them, looking sheepish and completely unharmed, walked a small redhead.

"Patrolling without me now?"

The group jumped, and then turned to regard her with mixed emotions on their expressions. "Buffy," Giles began taking a step toward her. "We would have concluded you in this had we known how to reach you." Fair enough. She nodded, and indicated the crypt she'd just come out of.

"Home sweet home. Care to come in?"

They looked between each other for a moment and she sighed. "I have soda and bandages for Xander's head. You can tell me what happened, and I can ask you why Angle's here."

Giles paled considerably but Anya rolled her eyes and pulled her injured boyfriend toward Buffy. "He hit his head on a sarcophagus. Willow made him a demon magnet."

Buffy opened the door to the crypt and they moved inside. Giles and Willow followed behind at a distance and then they were all enclosed in the upper compartment of the crypt. For a moment, they all stood their awkwardly, then Buffy shoved Xander into the arm chair and moved around them all to grab the first aid kit from atop of the fridge. "Soda's in the fridge," she announced and set the kit in Xander's lap to open.

No one moved as she got out gauze and a rag and began wiping Xander's face. No one spoke. Not even Anya. Finally, once the blood was removed and she'd began to wrap Xander's head, her patience snapped. "Why on earth are you all acting this way? I thought we were over this!"

"Buffy," Giles stuttered only to be interrupted by a deep voice.

"Suppose they want to know why you haven't sucked the boy dry yet, pet."

Willow squealed, Giles swung his crossbow toward Spike and Buffy leapt to her feet. "Hey!" she cried at Giles. "No shooting remember?"

Giles, regretfully, lowered his crossbow as Spike moved to light a few of the lamps he'd nicked this week. "Bit dark in here," he explained and then leaned back against a sarcophagus against the wall. "'Preciate the nummy snacks you've brought back, pet."

"No snacks, Spike. God can't you get along for once?"

Spike lit a cigarette in response. "My Crypt," he mumbled around it.

"Ours," Buffy spat back and then turned to the rest of them. "Is Spike right? You thought I'd drain Xander?"

"No!" Willow cried and Xander nodded in agreement before wincing and lifting a hand to his head.

"It's just, peculiar." Giles began, lowering his crossbow but still eyeing Spike warily. "I've never known a fledgling that could resist fresh blood. Yet, you seemed completely unaffected by the sight and smell all together."

Spike laughed from where he was perched, "Weren't you spose to check into that, Watcher? What she can and can't handle?"

"Well yes but I've been a bit preoccupied."

"Right. Calling the poof and all."

Which brought Buffy back to her first point. "Why _is _Angel here?"

Anya crawled into Xander's lap to pat his shoulder and Willow finally relaxed enough to lean against her own sarcophagus as Giles answered. "I believed he would want to aid us in researching ways to assure you're soul remains intact, and perhaps anchor his own while we are at it. I believe he took it as an invitation to thrust himself into our lives once more. More specifically into yours."

"There will be no thrusting in my life!" Buffy declared and then frowned. "Least not from Angel."

"Right. Didn't need that visual," Xander groaned.

"What about tonight? Why are you in a cemetery?"

"We came looking for you," Giles explained. "You see, Willow cast a spell. To make her will be done. It had some unforeseen consequences."

"Consequences?" she demanded, arms crossing over her chest as she waited.

"Yes. I went blind…"

"I was a demon magnet…" Xander interjected.

"And you and Spike…" Giles looked to Willow.

"Oh. Um. See. I _said _Giles didn't see anything. So um…he didn't. So when I said 'Why don't they just start a family' about you and Spike we thought um…that it might have worked that way on you."

"Of course it wouldn't have any affect because you are vampires but…"

"You did a spell." Buffy glared at Willow.

"Yes. But it was only a little one."

Buffy turned to Giles, a hard look on her face. "It will be addressed," he assured her. "Now. If you don't mind, I'm returning to my home. It's been a long night and I'd rather not spend it in a crypt with a lethal vampire."

Spike smirked around his cigarette. "Don't let the door hit ya," he mumbled.

"Shall I expect you around my apartment tomorrow? When the sun goes down, of course. I thought we could address the problem the commandos are creating."

How could she have possibly forgotten them? "Right." She said nodding. "I want to attack. And soon. But I don't have any clue how to get back in. Tomorrow night, we'll show you where we escaped."

"You're going to need an army." Spike added, squashing his fag under his boot. "And a lot more courage than you lot can muster."

"That remains to be seen," Giles countered. "Buffy, see you tomorrow night." She nodded and watched as the group managed to stumble out of the crypt and disappear into the night.

"We don't have an army." She whispered. Spike shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away from her.

"I might."

Her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at her. "Know a few blokes on the demon side. Wouldn't mind getting in a row or two if it meant clearing out those demon catchers."

"They'd work with us?"

"If I tell them we've got a witch on our side, yea. It's your lot you gotta worry about. If they go killing our army we're right back where we were."

"I'll handle them tomorrow. For right now, I'm going hunting." She moved to the door, yanked it open, and then paused. "Spike, about the spell…"

"Don't worry bout it, pet." He walked up to her slowly, eyes traveling up and down her body and she felt herself flush. "I intent to make you jump in my bed without the aid of a spell soon." And then he moved past her, into the night. When she stood there, gaping at her, he grinned, "Come on. Let's go recruit some baddies."

* * *

Giles had just changed into his night clothes when someone banged on the door. He wondered briefly which of the three vampires was coming to call. Sighing, he opened the door to see Angel yet again. "What?" He asked, way beyond the point of pleasantries.

"I went to see Buffy tonight."

Giles sighed, rubbing his eyes and replacing his glasses. "And that should interest me because…"

"Because there were humans there." Giles gaze instantly hardened. "When I walked into the crypt, I head heartbeats. And then they disappeared."

They'd been fooled. She wasn't good, she didn't have a soul! And she and Spike had killed two humans before she'd invited them into the crypt. That was why she wasn't hungry! They'd already eaten.

"No," Giles whispered but Angel ignored him.

"Except, when I went downstairs, to see if Spike had killed someone…there was no one there."

"What?" Giles frowned. What did that mean? And how horrible that he had immediately jumped to 'Buffy's lying and she's evil'. He'd chide himself about that later.

"There was only Buffy and Spike."

Giles took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes again. "What are you trying to imply?" He asked warily.

"I'm saying, that last night, for about ten minutes, Buffy and Spike were human."

* * *

**_Review!_**


End file.
